Rampage
"Rampage" is the first episode of season two of Generator Rex and the 22nd of the overall series. It debuted on February 4, 2011. Overview Rex and the gang are dispatched to deal with a commotion going on at the port. After Van Kleiss turns Noah into an EVO, Rex must cure him before time runs out and before Van Kleiss gets to him first. Plot While Providence Headquarters is being rebuilt following the events of the previous episode, Rex and Bobo are living with (and annoying) Noah, while Six is a "ninja-hobo" living under his jump jet. Rex gets a call that Providence is trying to transport a power core for the base, when an EVO is on the loose, conveniently where the power core is. Rex finds out that Van Kleiss used the EVO as a decoy to draw attention from the power core, which could power Abysus for a decade. After a battle between Rex and Van Kleiss, the latter turns Noah into an EVO (a giant blond EVO dog/gorilla), forcing Rex to try and cure him before Providence hurts him. Dr. Holiday does research on a sample she took from an EVO created by Van Kleiss. Her sample shows that the EVOs Van Kleiss creates are unstable, and their condition may become permanent if not cured within a certain amount of time (she assumes, at this point, that the time period is different for each EVO). Rex's biometrics drop from running after Noah all night, causing him to take a breather before curing Noah; however, Van Kleiss scares Noah away before Rex can cure him. Van Kleiss challenges Rex to a fight, who takes up the macho persona about kicking his butt, but Rex runs away instead of fighting because of the need to find Noah and because his biometrics have yet to recharge. After a chase in a labyrinth of train tracks, Rex's biometrics spike back up, and a new build of his allows him to defeat Van Kleiss, with a little help from Noah. After Rex finally cures Noah, it is revealed that turning Noah into an EVO was a distraction for Van Kleiss, to weaken the defenses near the power core which Breach promptly steals, and his plan eventually succeeds. Back at Providence Headquarters, Rex is training, trying to create more machines or "builds". He decides that he wants to stay back "home" in the almost repaired Providence Headquarters, with Six and Holiday feeling the same way. Cast Errors * When Rex has the two mouthed EVO pinned under the Punk Busters Doctor Holiday crouches down next to the EVO's right arm (without the mark from Van Kleiss). She is suddenly next to the left arm (with the mark) and sticks her probe into that arm. After finishing taking the sample, she is suddenly back next to the right arm again. Trivia * As seen in the episode "Payback", Biowulf and Skalamander were arrested by Providence. But now, they are seen with Van Kleiss and Breach. It is not confirmed whether they broke out on their own, or if Breach liberated them with her portals. * This is the first time Rex has used eight different weapons and machines in one day. * Rex creates the Funchucks for the first time, debuting them as the second Omega-1 "build" after the Blast Caster. * Noah's full-fledged EVO form is revealed for the first time. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes